ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario (Clash)
Mario is a starting playable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. ... you seriously should know who this guy is by now, unless you've been living under a rock for the last 25+ years. Mario enters The Dark Tournament at first to test his skill, until he finds out of Bowser's plans. From there, Mario journeys to find the source of Bowser's power while Luigi and Peach fight against him. Mario is an all-around character much like Link, Samus, and Ryu. His all-around game is fairly good and he doesn't have many weaknesses. Changes from Brawl to Clash Buffs *Back Aerial has slightly increased knockback. *Down Aerial; a little easier to land all the hits in. Also does increased knockback. *Increased initial and double jump height. *Super Jump Punch goes up higher and travels farther horizontally. It also has higher priority; decent anti-air. *Fireballs travel a longer distance and deal more damage. *Down Strong has much less ending lag, has higher knockback, leaves Mario at frame advantage on hit. Works well to start juggles with. *Slightly increased priority on most attacks. *Side Smash does more shieldstun and has slightly faster recover, hitbox is slightly larger. *Forward Aerial, when not sweetspoted, works like Dr. Mario's Forward Aerial from Melee. Also starts on frame 19 instead of frame 22, does more better damage, has better priority, more range and is way stronger when sweetspoted. *Up Strong and Up Throw both now have the Launcher effect. *Back Throw does more knockback and has a faster animation. Nerfs *Mario's Cape will not reflect fully charged projectiles like Shadow Ball, Charge Shot, Aura Sphere, or the Mega Buster. Note that this applies to anything that reflects projectiles and not just Mario's Cape. *Up Strong has increased base knockback, making it a little harder to juggle with. *Back Aerial has less priority. *Down Smash comes out at frame 7 / 16 opposed to frame 5 / 14. *Cape doesn't work on any Up Special with extremely biased vertical or horizontal trajectory, like Donkey Kong's Spinning Kong or Ike's Aether. Moves that are angleable, like the Fire Rises of the Star Fox crew, and balanced moves like Captain Falcon's Falcon Dive can still get caped. Most uppercuts, like the Shoryuken and Dolphin Slash, can get caped. Other *Back Throw animation, when used on Bowser, more resembles how it was done in Super Mario 64. Pros & Cons Mario is a very well balanced character. He's decent at a lot of jobs and doesn't really have major flaws in his gameplan. He's been improved quite a bit from his mediocre Melee and Brawl counterparts. Mario has good power, good speed, great combos and is one of the most difficult characters to deal with once he gets someone off stage thanks to his still amazing edgeguarding ability. Mario is best played offensively, applying pressure with his Fireballs and good aerials though. Mario does have some problems dealing with consistent pressure, range on his moves and his anti-airs are fairly unreliable. His range in particular can really hurt him when fighting a ranged rushdown character like Marth up close. Mario is overall a pretty decent choice who can hang around with pretty much anyone. He's a great character to get into the game with and is a monster in correct hands. Pros *Very good combo ability. *Very fast, low ending lag attacks. *Great at applying offensive pressure. *Good mobility, speed and approach options. *Very difficult to recover against once he's got someone off stage. *Mario Fatal Flame is absolutely awesome. Cons *Low range on his attacks. *Toned down Cape is a real downer in some matches. *Can have problems finishing off some characters. *Anti-air options are pretty bad, outside of his punishable Super Jump Punch. *Has huge problems with disjointed hitboxes. *Recovery isn't fantastic. Moveset Ground Moves Normals *Neutral Attack: Mario's standing combo from Super Mario 64. Mario jabs with his right, then with his left, then jumps up to do a right kick. The first two hits have decent range for a jab, although the final's is pretty terrible; this may not combo consistently. This move can also work well to start some of Mario's basic combos. **Damage: 3-2-4 / 9% *Side Strong Attack: Mario does a right roundhouse kick. This move has decent range and makes for a good poke. Deals fairly decent knockback if it hits, although you should usually cancel it into a fireball REALLY quickly and then dash in for a combo if this hits. **Damage: 8% *Up Strong Attack: Mario jumps a very small (and I mean VERY small) distance and does a spinning right uppercut. Still a very good juggling move that, if it connects in the early frames, (only frames 5 - 8 will launch; 9 - 12 will juggle like normal) also is a great air combo launcher. Later frames will still juggle well, although it's a bit harder now with the increase base knockback. Surprisingly strong; KOs lighter characters before 180%. **Damage: 7% *Down Strong Attack: Mario does a left sweep kick. Mario's Down Strong, while it has basically no range, really only connecting at point blank range, honestly isn't too bad now. It does work extremely well to start up combos as the ending lag is now extremely short; safe on block against almost every character. Decent move overall. **Damage: 6% *Dash Attack: Mario slides along the ground. Fairly fast, although difficuly to follow-up due to the recovery and awkward knockback. I wouldn't recommend using it very much. **Damage: 7% (legs), 5% (feet) Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack: Mario reels back, then steps forward and blasts a small fiery explosion out of his hand. This is a very powerful move, being Mario's only attack that can consistently KO some characters below 100% without the assistance of meter. It's a fast, high priority finisher that is now fairly difficult to punish. You can combo this off a Down Strong at most percents. One of Mario's most important moves and one you'll want to land as soon as possible; just a real effective attack. **Damage: 17% (uncharged), 24% (charged) *Up Smash Attack: Mario snaps his head back and then slams his head upward. Powerful and faster than the above, also can combos from Up Strongs at low percents. Does good damage and has a rather misleading hitbox too. It isn't as strong as other Up Smashes, but it gets the job done. **Damage: 14% (uncharged), 20% (charged) *Down Smash Attack: Mario gets on the ground and does a breakdance sweep. Has decent range (for Mario, although not that great overall) and is very fast. Makes for a decent get-the-heck-off-me move and works to get the foe off stage to set-up Mario's incredible edgeguarding game. An OK finisher, although it KOs much later than the other two Smashes. First hit (front) does more knockback and damage than the second. (back) **Damage for Front Hit: 15% (uncharged), 21% (charged) **Damage for Back Hit: 12% (uncharged), 17% (charged) Aerial Moves *Neutral Aerial: Mario does a sex kick. Obviously has sex kick properties. Comes out EXTREMELY fast (frame 3 start up); useful to break chaingrabs. High priority helps this cause, too. Range is really short and it's not great for combos itself, though. **Damage: 10-5% *Forward Aerial: Mario unleashes a slow, hammering punch. This move is about a thousand times better, to say the least: It's now extremely powerful, doing a ton of knockback and damage when it hits like Dr. Mario's old version of this move from Melee. When it does get sweetspoted, it tends to KO at really early percents. This is a bit weaker when it hits in the ending frames. Still fairly slow, high endling and landing lag, decent priority, range is still pretty bad. Can actually be put in Air Combos but it has to be canceled into quickly. **Damage: 16% (unsweetspotted), 18% (sweetspotted), 14% (late) *Back Aerial: Mario spins around and kicks with both of his feet. A great aerial; works well in combos, is powerful (now KOs under 150%, unlike in Brawl), has good range for Mario and is fast. One of the most important parts of Mario's game is using this move well. **Damage: 12-7% *Up Aerial: Mario does a circle kick. Another amazing Mario aerial, starts up, ends and lands very quickly and makes for an AMAZING combo tool. Can be done multiple times in launcher-based air combos and is a fantastic juggle move outside of them; also has decent range and is a good edgeguarding tool. **Damage: 11% *Down Aerial: The Mario Tornado. He spins around with his fists open on both sides, ending in a boast that sends his fists into the air. A good juggling move and a rare Dair that is usable in air combos. Also has high vertical knockback. **Damage: 5 hits worth 1% each, then a 7% hit. 12% total Grabs and Throws *Grab: Quick two hand clutch. Not extremely punishable on whiff. Range is awful though; dash and pivot aren't much better. *Pummel: Mario headbutts the foe. Extremely slow, but damage is good. **Damage: 3% *Forward Throw: Mario chucks the foe forward. Low knockback, although good to get someone off the stage and is a rare reliable way to combo into a Clash Attack at low percents. **Damage: 9% *Back Throw: Mario grabs the foe by their legs, spins them around several times and launches them backward. A faster animation (to make DIing it harder) and increased knockback let this KO around the 150-160% range, making for a decently powerful move. The victim Mario is swinging around can hit opponents for decent knockback. **Damage: 12%, does 8% if people collide with Mario's foe *Up Throw: Mario throws the foe up into the air. Mario's other launcher, and a pretty good one for a throw. Mario's air combo hits pretty fluently after one of these. Also sets up for some other juggles, but generally your Down Throw is more reliable for that. **Damage: 8% *Down Throw: Mario throws the foe onto the ground. Very low base knockback and scaling; at pretty much any percent you can follow this up with something. Up Strong air combos and Up Air juggle combos in particular work magnificently. **Damage: 6% *Air Throw: Mario grabs the foe, jumps a bit, and then slams them into the ground. Mario's air grab range is very good; one of the best in the game actually. Combined with the power this throw has and it's a decent air throw. **Damage: 13% Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Fireball Mario's classic move, where he launches a flaming sphere of matter out of his hand. Will travel a little less than two third Final Destination distance. Unlike most projectiles, these are effected by gravity. Mario's Fireballs are decently offensive and defensive tools. They start up decently fast and have barely any recovery time. They work well to set up Mario's approach and pester your opponent. They don't have very much hitstun at all, though. (0.044 rating; Bowser and R.O.B. will not flinch when hit by this on the ground. Unsafe on hit up-close against some characters.) Comboing off this without using meter is difficult but very doable. Knockback is also very low, even by projectile standards and the range isn't too great. Still, these are a good thing to throw out every so often. This attack does 7%. Smash Special Version: Makes Mario throw out 2 fireballs with 1 priority each. These also travel in a straight path, have a bit larger hitbox, and go Final Destination distance. Decent keep away attack and combo ender. Side Special Move: Cape Mario takes out the yellow cape he could wear in Super Mario World and swings it. When used twice in the air, Mario will float a little, after that it won't effect him much. This move will still reflect projectiles and turn around characters, but it's strength on both differ a little. It won't reflect Mewtwo's, Samus', Lucario's or Mega Man's fully charged projectiles and will not reflect most Final Smash / Clash Attack projectiles. Some moves, like the Spinning Kong, Aether, Whirling Fortress and Waterfall also have invulnerability to being caped. Note that all moves that cannot be caped are Up Specials; characters who use any other special to recovery can still get caped. Characters who use Clash Attacks and even some Final Smashes to recover can also still be turned around. Still a great gimping option, but obviously toned down a bit. This attack does 8%. Air version does 6%. Smash Special Version: Will reflect all attacks the normal version will not reflect. Every Up Special, Smash or regular, is cape-able with this. Every projectile can be reflected if it isn't a Clash Attack or a Final Smash, pretty much. Also does 10% on the ground and 9% in the air. Up Special Move: Super Jump Punch Another one of Mario's signature moves. He jumps up with his fist out, and coins pop out of anyone who gets hit by Mario's fist during the jump. Now works a little more like a traditional Dragon Punch / Shoryuken type move; it's a bit better as a recovery move and has very high priority. Mario's options to out-prioritize jump-in attacks aren't too great, so this is a good move to use in that situation. Not as punishable as others when blocked but still unsafe. Also works well to end some juggle combos and easily chains off most of his vertical knockback moves. Hits a ton of times too so confirming it for Clash Cancels is easy. This attack does 7 hits. First hit does 5%, hits 2-6 do 1% each and the final hit does 3%. Smash Special Version: Completely invincible up until active frames end and does not leave Mario helpless if you start it on the ground and end in the air. A fantastic anti-air and reversal attack to punish almost anything with if you have the chance, like missed timing on shieldstring links. Down Special Move: F.L.U.D.D. Mario takes out the titular F'lash '''L'iquidizer 'U'ltra 'D'ousing 'D'evice and straps it to his back, charging it. Releasing the Special button will have Mario spray water from the device. Like most chargeable moves you can cancel it with defensive rolls. Still an underated move. Mario's F.L.U.D.D. is decent for gimping recoveries; particular the ones you can't do so with a cape-ing. However the overall awkwardness of the move means you'll probably need to practice some before using it properly. This attack doesn't do any damage. Despite that, it is capable of stealing KOs. '''Smash Special Version: Lets Mario take one, 0.180 hit or lower hit of Super Armor and now does damage; the attack deals 3 hits for 3% each. It's also instantly at full charge. This and SS-Super Jump Punch should be the Smash Specials to use with Mario; this is a fantastic edgeguarding tool. Clash Attack: Mario Finale *Uses 2 bars of Mario's Clash Attack Meter. *Done with Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special + Attack. Changed quite a bit from Brawl. Mario poses and launches a beam of fire from his hand that extends to about 1/4th of Final Destination distance. In the start-up frames you can angle where Mario throws out the beam. Much better than the Brawl version, has fantastic range, priority, and does a lot of damage. Makes for a good anti-air, which is good because Mario's not the best in that area. Does come out a little slowly and very difficult to use in combos, though. This attack does 10 hits that deal 2% and then a 9%, for a total of 29%. Final Smash 1: Mario Fatal Flame *Requires at least half his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Down, Down Back, Back + Special + Attack. Mario waves his around, creating fire and says "Oh, yes". He then launches a huge beam of fire that covers full stage distance. A beam Final Smash, making it very good for punishing moves. Also has quite a lot of power on it; currently the strongest and most damaging beam in the game. Will also easily combo off a Clash Canceled Super Jump Punch at low percents. A really good Final Smash; one of the best in the game. A HUGE improvement over the old Mario Finale. This attack does 58 hits that do a total of 64-90%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was charged. Final Smash 2: Red Cyclone *Requires at least half his Super Smash meter to be filled. *Done by hitting 9 points on the Control method you're using. You can start from any direction on the stick/pad. When you reach the 9th point, press Special + Attack. Mario's unblockable command grab Final Smash. Mario will grab the opponent, swing them around several times and then launch them vertically for a fire effect. Unblockable, much faster, and easier to set-up than the above move, not to mention slightly strong. Grabs on frame 2, though, meaning it is possible to avoid this. The range is also pretty bad. Not as good as other command grab Final Smashes but still a pretty good move to use. This attack does 75-105%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was charged. Other Taunts and Victory Poses On-screen appearance In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode : Main article: Mario (TDT) Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups : Main article: Mario (Clash Match-Ups) Advanced techniques Costume Colors Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia External links Category: Characters (Clash) Category: Super Mario Bros. universe